Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle including an image recognition device mounted thereon so as to accurately and rapidly recognize, in an image taken by a camera, pedestrians within a certain range in front of the vehicle. This image recognition device imparts an identification information ID to a target to be detected in or beyond a predetermined pedestrian detectable region in front of the vehicle by a search by a laser radar. Accordingly, identification information IDs are imparted to targets other than pedestrians, for example, vehicles or road-side objects such as poles, which absorb less laser light. Further, this image recognition device performs image recognition processing of pattern matching only on targets with no identification information ID in the pedestrian detectable region of the camera, thereby recognizing pedestrians. According to this technique, the load of the image recognition processing can be reduced and pedestrians within the pedestrian detectable region can be recognized accurately and rapidly.